fantasocalipsefandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
Vampire's Origin At first there was only three vampires, the three Patriarchs of their kind: Cain , Ambrogio 'and 'Brittanicus . Vampirism ''Vampirism ''is the curse which is transferred from Vampires to humans by blood transaction. Vampires are dead in the scientific sense, but they still are able to continue living by a transfusion. Victims of vampire attacks do not turn into new vampires unless they consumed the sire's blood when near death after being fed on by said vampire.If the vampire drained all of the victim's blood, the victim would simply die. A human who imbibed vampire blood when not at the point of death would not change. So, it's clear to turn into a vampire requires both assent. Advantages * Biological Immortality : '''Vampires are Immortal. They are forever young. They also cannot die from human diseases. * '''Superhuman Strength : '''Vampires are greatly stronger than a normal human being, able to use and lift large weapons that a normal human could not. The average vampire is said to possess the strength of 20 men; due to his monstrous strength, a vampire can easily rip a human body to shreds. * '''Superhuman Speed : '''Vampires are greatly faster than even the most trained human. With their supernatural speed they can appear as a flash of light at the eyes of a human being, and they can easily dodge automatic gunfire. * '''Blood Sight : '''Vampires are able to see blood. This ability can be used even through walls. * '''High Invulnerability : '''Vampires are extremely resistant to conventional injuries. Decapitation or impaling their heart is often understood as the only real killing chance against a vampire.A Vampire is able to almost instantly regenerate from seemingly any damage with little to no effort(except decapitation). Blessed or silver weaponry are extremely effective against '''Disadvantages * Silver & Blessed Weapons : 'Most vampires are susceptible to injuries caused by weapons containing silver, such as bullets or blades, or even coming in contact with it. Blessed weapons and holy artifacts are also extremely harmful to them. * '''Sunlight : '''Being exposed to sunlight will severely burn and ultimately kill a vampire. This is not a supernatural relationship with the sun, as any UV light source will harm a vampire due to their inability to produce defenses in the skin. * '''White Magic : ' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of magic but is not known if spells can kill them. * 'Invitation ': Vampires could enter a private residence, including houses and apartments, only if invited; otherwise they would hit an invisible barrier. Areas open to the public were not protected as such. * '''Thirst : '''Vampires must take in blood in order to maintain their power. * '''Fire : '''When set on fire, the body of the vampire would be consumed in a relatively short time. The more powerful and/or older the vampire was, the longer it would take for their bodies to be properly destroyed.If a vampire survived the fire, the healing process would regenerate the charred flesh, skin and hair. The time required also depended on the age and power of the vampire '''Vampire Types Bloodline Categories Pure Bloods Pure Bloods are born-vampires, offspring that were conceived between two turn-blood or born vampires.They are often seen as the leaders or gods of the vampire world and hold significant power over the turned vampires. Turned Bloods Turned Bloods 'are humans who were bitten and turned into vampires. They are obligated to obey their '''Sire '(the Vampire who turned them), but sometimes they gain so much power that makes them capable to release themselves from their Sire, by drinking his blood. Power Categories '''Strigoi - The Blood Drinkers Empathic Vampires - Emotional Leeches Noble Vampires - Homo Wampyrus Draco Psychic Vampires/Psi Vampires - Energy Feeders Nosferatu/Deformed Vampires - Homo Wampyrus Nosferatu Dhampir - The half Vampire Purpura Nocte ''' The most powerful and most ancient vampire house in the world! Their members are elitists who consider themselves the leaders of the Vampire Nation, though this position is not universally accepted and especially challenged by the Armayans. The house was founded by Lord Chthon, and his sword became their sacred relic. The Purpura Nocte has a violent history, and many of their purebloods were slain in a past war against the of Erebus.Purpura Nocte origins is in the Ancient Roman Empire and in Latin means Scarlett Night "Πορφυρή Νύχτα".Purpura Nocte is headed by a council of six pure-blood vampires, which is called the ''Conclave. '' '''Hierarchy The Pure Blooded 'Vampires are the head of the house and they consult every lunar eclipse in order to make their plans. Beneath them, are the strongest '''Turned Blooded ' Vampires which are called '''Princes and they rule in each city the house's branch. Lower we meet either fresh Turned Blooded Vampires or young Nobles. ''' '''Locations Italy : Rome France : Paris ''' '''U.S.A. : New York, Detroit, Boston Canada : Toronto Russia : Moscow Germany : Berlin Czech RP : Prague Fractions * Eclipse Viola '(Italy) (Crimson Eclipse) ''Ancient Rome 47 B.C During the early days of the Roman Empire, vampires were hunted and destroyed by an elite squad of the Legion. The Roman ability to control vampires was widely respected and made it easier for them to colonize farflung nations. Captured vampires were brought to the the Coliseum in Rome, where they fought lions, tigers and Christians in nighttime battles.A frequent spectator at these contests was the Emperor's Julius Caesar bodyguard '''Constantinianus.Constantinianus' favorite was Brittanicus, who was captured in England and had developed a formidable record as a vampire-gladiator. Against the advice of his Praetorian bodyguards, Constantinianus had Brittanicus installed in a lavish suite inside the palace. One night, Constantinianus paid his guest a visit and the inevitable happened: Constantinianus was bitten and became Rome's first vampire in Noble Class.The Praetorian Guards who had defended Constanianus were expelled from the Palace, and vampires became protected throughout the Empire.Constantinianus and Brittanicus led other vampires on nightly hunting parties through the streets of Rome.Vampirism, which had previously been contained within Rome, exploded Facing a dire future, the expelled Praetorian Guards took it upon themselves to save the Empire.On a warm summer morning in AD 69, about a dozen Praetorians burst into the palace. The vampires, drowsy and bloated from the previous night's feast, were easy pickings and the Praetorians methodically dispatched them.Brittanicus was decapitated, and his head was stuck on a pole outside the city gates as a warning to any vampires who might want to venture into Rome, but Constantinianus managed to get away. So, the Purpura Nocte 'was founded. '''Eclipse Viola '''is the Italian section of '''Purpura Nocte '''and is controlled by the leader 'Constantinianus . * 'Urguis '(USA)(N.Y.C.) (Fangs) During the 'Prohibition '''in US around 1920's a noble Vampire who had arrived earlier from Italy appeared and took control of the organized crime in NYC. His name was, by that time, 'Alphonse Gabriel Capone 'or as you may know him 'Al Capone . ' * '''Sangue Scuro '(France) (Dark Blood) * 'Unguis '(New York) (Fangs) * 'Ordinem Sanguinem Potestatem '(Boston) (Order of the Blood Power) * 'Sitis '(Detroit) (Thirst) * 'Frigus Sanguinis '(Toronto) (Cold Blood) * 'Stalkers Tenebris '(Moscow) (Dark Stalkers) * 'Sanguinem Socijs '(Berlin) (Blood Knights) * 'Vis Sanguine '(Prague) (Blood Force)